Trigger Happy Chaos
by GlitterBlackQueen
Summary: What happens if the Guardians suddenly have to transfer to Alice Gakuen?


[Alice Gakuen]

It was a sunny day and people were running around, screaming for their lives as pieces of paper were thrown around. A certain black-haired girl with matching purple eyes was sitting at her own personal garden table at the side of the room complete with a butler, an expensive tea set and snacks. In front of her was her gold-haired kohai sleeping face down on a cake she was supposed to be eating, not using as a pillow. While she was peacefully drinking her tea, a piece of paper suddenly dropped on her tea cup. The classroom suddenly turned deathly quiet, and the temperature dropped below zero degrees celsius. she slammed her hand on the table which caused her kohai to wake up, icing on her face and a strawberry stuck on her forehead.

"Who did that?"

She glared at everyone in the entire room. The people started to panic. They didn't know what to do. But then someone had the guts to speak up.

"He did it!"-a guy said

"No I didn't! She did it!"-the guy said

"No! He did it!"-the girl said

"Yeah! He did it!"-the entire class said

"Uh...I uh...I...got to go to the rest-"

He wasn't able to finish what he said when a whole suddenly opened and he fell inside. No one was able to notice him since the class' attention was on the girl who just woke up. She seemed to still be half asleep. The strawberry on her forehead dropped to her nose, she then proceeded to catch it by her tongue, and ate it without chewing.

_WHAP_

A paper fan hit her head and she swallowed the strawberry causing her to choke.

_WHAP_

Her senpai used the paper fan to whack her back causing her kohai to spit out the strawberry and it landed on the wall.

"Sheesh. Half asleep and you still think of food"

"Who are you?"

_WHAP_

With that, she recieved another whack from her senpai. She placed her left hand on her hip and the paper fan she was holding with her right hand on her right shoulder. "What were you dreaming about this time, Gretchen?"

The girl's face brightened and was surrounded by sparkles, fairies and shoujo bubbles. "You see, I was climbing this volcano that spewed out chocolate filling, then I met this dragon who was sitting on it's hoard of pocky that breathed strawberries out of it's mouth; then he said he'd give pocky if I managed to defeat the Tempura trya-hey, where'd that guy with an afro go?"

The people in the room looked at each other and obviously none of them had any idea of what was going on. However, it seems Gretchen had already figured out what exactly happened to the poor guy.

"Rei-senpai...where did the guy go?"-Gretchen

"I don't care and I frankly have no plans of finding out where that pathetic piece of trash had gone to"-Rei

Everyone hurriedly went back to their seats when the door opened and their homeroom teacher, Narumi, walked in. He looked at everyone in the room and saw Gretchen who was covered in icing and Rei who, as usual, had no expression in her face.

"Good morning Rei-"-Narumi

"Your pathetic alice doesn't work on me, narcisistic teacher"-Rei

"Good morning Gretchen-chan"-Narumi

"Good morning sensei. You look as gay as ever"-Gretchen

Narumi just gave them a forced and awkward smile, his lips were already twitching. Rei just gave him a playful and devilish smirk as if planning something that wasn't going to make anyone happy while lacing her hand together and placing her chin on the top of her hands. She had this teriffying aura that made everyone back away. Gretchen, being unaffected reached for a cookie. But Rei slapped her hand before she could succeed.

"No more cookies until dinner time"-Rei

"But-"-Gretchen

"Complain and you won't get any gifts from santa"

Gretchen just pouted and turned her attention back to the so-called gay and narcisistic teacher. Narumi decided to ignore that evil look given by Rei and started checking the attendance.

"Shouda"

"Here"

"Hyuuga"

"..."

"Cutting classes again, it seems"-Narumi

"Nogi"

"..."

"Cutting classes with Natsume-kun again apparently"-Narumi

"Sakura"

"Here"

"Imai"

"Here"

"Tobita"

"Here"

"Reira"

"Here"

"Junjou"

"..."

"Junjou-kun?"

Gretchen waved her hands and said"Sensei! I think he got sent to the north pole again! or maybe the Sahara Desert? Or was it the Amazon? D'ya think he can get me an early chirstmas present from santa?Do Ya? Do ya?"

Narumi then sighed and said "I'll go get the rescue team...again. And no, I don't think that santa will give you an early Christmas present. It will be unfair to the rest of the world" Narumi was about to leave when he suddenly remembered something he had to say.

"I almost forgot. Some of the students from Seiyo Gakuen will be coming here tomorrow. They will be going to school here for awhile because the two schools will be working together on a certain project-"

While Narumi was talking, Rei was busy of plotting things that won't do anyone any good except for herself at for Gretchen. You see, if Gretchen causes trouble trouble for her fellow students, Rei causes trouble for every staff in the academy.

"I realized last night that I actually looked pretty good in tights-Rei-chan, are you even listening to me?"-Narumi

"I stopped listening after you said the announcement. I knew you were only going to start saying nonesense right after, or you might just start praising yourself"-Rei

"Okay...I guess I better go call the rescue team now"-Narumi

When Narumi left the room, the students started whispering and gossiping about the exchange students who'll be arriving tomorrow.

"I can't wait to meet them"-girl

"You'll probably just cause trouble for them"-girl

"That was pretty blunt of you"-boy

"Ugh! I can't believe a bunch of normal people have to be here"-girl

"I know right. This school is supposed to only be for those with alices"-girl

A/N: _**Unlucky Channel!**_

Glitter:Oha-Lucky! little did they know that Alice academy was going to turn into an epic battleground just like in shonen anime-

BlackQueen: More sadistic scenes are coming your way.

Glitter:...are we really that cruel, senpai?-_-"

BlackQueen: Don't know, don't particularly care -_-

Glitter: kay~ Thank You for reading this First chap-

BlackQueen: It's still the prologue. And how the heck did this turn out to be a stupid reality show? And really? Did it have to be UNLUCKY?

Glitter: what? lucy Channel is already taken! so I'm gonna have to improvise!

BlackQueen: I'd go with Tsundere Corner -_-

Glitter:... We are DEFINITELY using that name for the next author's note.

BlackQueen: Next time, it should be Yandere corner, dedicated to your YANDERE cousin.

Glitter:NO WAY, JOSE! Ok, It's the ending time! please read the next chapter of Trigger Happy Chaos, MAH FRINDZZZ. OwO

BlackQueen: Yeah. K. Whatever -_- I'm bored. So go away now and make sure to read the first chapter or else NO UPDATE FOR _**ROGUE ANGEL **_BY _**LORELEI CLOCKWORK**_. Suffer the consequences of your actions.

Glitter: _WE DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA OR ALICE ACADEMY IN ANY WAY OR FORM!~ IF WE DID, THEN REI WOULD BE THE RULER OF THE UNIVERSE!_

BlackQueen: Did you really have to do the disclaimer now when you could have done it at the beginning of the chapter?

Glitter: Just too lazy, senpai. BYE-MEEE~

BlackQueen: Shoo, shoo, go away stupid dog.


End file.
